


The Promise - PREVIEW

by iolaus1024



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Friendship/Love, M/M, Original Character(s), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Science Fiction, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:19:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9469139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iolaus1024/pseuds/iolaus1024
Summary: Will and Mike try to rest as they wait for an eventful night to unfold.Note: this a preview of an upcoming multi-chapter fic.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people. I'm posting this preview snippet of the fic I'm currently writing tittled "The Promise". This is going to be my first fanfiction that I've ever posted online (we've all written fan fiction in our heads, imarite?). I'm more of an audio/visual person, but I read a lot, so maybe this'll turn out alright. I was inspired to write this after reading the fic "Some Beautiful Paths Can't Be Discovered Without Getting Lost" by user 'Kikinu', so go read it because it is awesome. That fic really got my creative juices flowing.

Bars of light crawled up the wall and faded as the sun was beginning to set. They would be heading out soon. Dr. Krait had told them to get some rest, but how could they, knowing what was about to happen? He cleared his throat before speaking. 

“Hey, Mike?”

The finger making slow zig-zags across his stomach stopped.

“Yeah?”

He paused for a moment before continuing. He had been thinking about this for a long time, especially recently. He hadn't said anything about it to Mike, but he thought that the other boy might have thought about it too. 

“Do you remember the promise you made me? It was a couple years ago on my birthday...”

After a bit of shifting around, Mike settled close beside him. He propped his head up with one hand and looked into Will's eyes. 

“I do. Of course I do”, he said softly yet seriously.

Having said that, he leaned forward and kissed Will. Mike then wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, and Will rested his head against Mike's chest. They stayed like that for a while, keeping each other warm as a ceiling fan swirled cool air around them. 

This was as good a time as any, Will thought. 

“I have to tell you something.”

“Sure, what is it?” Mike had been gently massaging Will's shoulder. He was always doing something with his hands. Will liked it because it reminded him that his time with Mike was real, not a daydream or fantasy.

“I… I wanted to-”

They heard what sounded like a helicopter approaching quickly from the distance and as if on cue, the sound of heavy footsteps echoing from down the hall. The boys sat up. After a few moments the door opened. It was Hopper. He looked so tired.

“They're saying we're about to leave. We better go join up with the others.” He had changed out of his tattered, bloody police uniform and into a gray outfit. He had an assault rifle hanging from under his shoulder. 

Will gripped Mike's hand as they walked with Hopper up the staircase and into the hanger. Outside the large doors they could see the Hermes preparing to land. Standing near the doors were their friends, both old and new. Soon this whole mess would be over, and he could finally begin to piece his life back together. Rather than let go, he gripped the hand he was holding tighter; he had what he needed now. He just had to hold on for a little longer.


	2. Main Fic Posted

I have added the first chapter to the full fic way ahead of schedule. Be sure to check it out by search for The Promise, or use this link: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/9538664/chapters/21568883>

 

I may keep this post around for trivia and extra random stuff. I hope you enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you have enjoyed this small preview. Please comment and tell me what you think and how I can improve. Or just gush, because that is fun too :)  
> Don't forget to subscribe for updates.


End file.
